The True Champion: A Rocky Fan fic
by florescentviggo
Summary: This is my version of the ending of Rocky. It's basically another scene added after the ending in the movie. Please R


Rocky looked into Adrian's eyes as she stood beside him in the ring, his eyes battered and bruised, turning them an ugly black blue color which could only be described as a stormy evening. He had been through one of the stormiest evenings of his entire life, to emerge not as the victor, but as the champion. He was not a loser for not beating Apollo, but he was a winner for standing up to him and pouring his heart and soul into that bout. His dream had come true, and even though he had been afraid, scared, and lonely at times, all those moment brought him to this point, this one great and magnificent feeling, this big climax of his life. He was the true champion in his heart, in everyone's heart, and even though it wasn't on paper it still held true. As he stood there time seemed to move a little more slowly as he drew in each labored breath and savored each and every moment. He thought to himself, dreaming got me here and not in rags, it brought me to the greatest treasure of all winning, not for the others, but for myself, and nothing can take that away from me. Rocky saw Adrian smiling, laughing, and jumping up and down in front of him. She seemed to be saying "You Did It! I love you!" but he was still stuck in a dream world. She said those words again and he immediately came from his trance and said "I Love you." Rocky stared into her eyes, and from his whole body poured all his emotions, and he too wanted to jump up and down, but he took Adrian in his arms and held her close. His emotions continued to pour out as he held her and the world around him seemed to blur as he became even more emotionally charged. He skyrocketed into oblivion, into the mighty heavens, and it seemed as if he would never return, sailing above all of reality, caught in his dream. It only lasted a few seconds, but to him it lasted a whole lifetime, and nothing would ever compare to those few moments where he stood, the love of his life in his arms, his dream accomplished, and every need satisfied. He had done what seemed to be impossible, and had lived to tell the tale. Now he stood, swarms of people around him, and simply decided to leave.  
  
He looked to Adrian and said, "Let's go."  
  
She nodded in return and he took her hand and returned to reality. Now his minds were only filled with thoughts of her and nothing else. The rest of the world evaporated again as he helped her down from the ring, taking her hand in his releasing himself into her reality. His whole world was her world now, and he knew that they would always be together no matter what happened. Something inside him said come hell or high water always stay with this woman, without her you are not who you are, and you could have never achieved what you achieved without her. Concentrating only on each other, they walked out hand in hand trailed by the press, clicking cameras furiously, trying to get a glimpse into what they were feeling for one another, but knowing that they would never understand it unless they felt it themselves. In those moments they walked and looked at one another longingly, the world slowed down a beat and the sounds of the cameras and other voices were distant now, unimportant to Rocky and Adrian. All they cared about was one another, and that was all they needed in this world was one another. What they felt was not explainable, there was no theory, no equation, but simply a grasping of human feelings, and the need to be whole. They continued to walk, hand in hand silhouettes in the walkway, lost in their own fantasy, flying in their own dream, oblivious to everything until suddenly the whole scene was ruptured by the paramedics. They hurriedly ran to Rocky and placed him in a wheelchair and began to escort him to an ambulance. Adrian seemed dumbfounded by the whole situation, as if awakened from a wonderful daydream, watching the love of her life being ushered away from her. She felt alone for a moment, and then returned to reality and ran after him. He called her name, more alone and scared than she was not having her by his side, and reached out with a hand. She ran to him, shoving her way through the crowd, forcefully making her way to Rocky. It seemed like an eon before she finally reached him and answered his call. She took his hand and walked beside him, and as she looked down she saw him smiling. Smiling through all his bruises and cuts, and caked on blood, but still a smile all the same. She smiled in return and held his hand even tighter than before, and said  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and grasped her hand with both hands, and gently squeezing her hand said,  
  
"I love YOU." 


End file.
